1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk player for reproducing, recording or erasing an optical disk or a photomagnetic disk (hereinafter, abbreviated as disk) of DVD RW or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a prior art disk player disclosed in JP-A-2003-16712. According to the disk player, as shown by FIG. 12A, a tray 3 made of a synthetic resin for a disk D is arranged to be movable forward and rearward a, b between side plate portions 2a, 2b of a cabinet 1 made of a synthetic resin, a rack 4 is formed at a vicinity of one side edge of a lower face of the tray 3 along a direction of forward and rearward a, b, a pinion 5 rotatable regularly and reversely c, d is provided at the cabinet 1 to be opposed to the rack 4, the tray 3 is moved forward a by rotating the pinion 5 regularly c based on an unloading signal, at this occasion, as shown by imaginary lines, the tray 3 is moved forward a while being inclined by a rotational force M of the pinion 5 in a direction of rotating regularly c, and a center axis O1 of the tray 3 is positionally shifted from a center axis O2 of the cabinet 1 creating an undesirable appearance. Further, when the tray 3 is moved rearward b based on a loading signal, inclination of the tray 3 is corrected and in correcting the inclination, the tray 3 is rocked or emits an undesirable noise.
Hence, as shown by FIG. 12B, there is provided an elastic plate 6 extended rearward from a rear end of one side edge of the tray 3 and opposed to side plate 2a of the cabinet 1, and a front end portion of the elastic plate 6 is brought into elastic contact with side plate portion 2a in moving the tray 3 forward a to thereby prevent the tray 3 from being inclined.
According to the above description of the prior art, since the elastic plate 6 is extended rearward from the rear end of the one side edge of the tray 3, when a rear end of the tray 3 is inserted into the cabinet 1 while swinging in a left and right direction in an integrating step of a factory, there is a concern that the elastic plate 6 will impact the side plate portion 2a or the like of the cabinet 1 resulting in damage, and when the elastic plate 6 is damaged, tray 3 may have to be replaced. Further, the cabinet 1 needs to be longer than the tray 3 by an amount of a length L of the elastic plate 6 and therefore, there is also the disadvantage of a larger disk player.